


Feeling Trapped in the Air

by Forces_06



Series: The Greatest Histo-remix [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Greatest Showman Fusion, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at like 4 am everyone aka usual bullshit time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: Why did he thought it was a good idea to climb up to something that is very much high from the ground?Simple, he wants to see it much closer in action.Unfortunately, he forgot his fear of heights for a moment and is now scared to go down.Fortunately though, the female aerialist takes it in stride and helps him get through it.
Series: The Greatest Histo-remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188536
Kudos: 6





	Feeling Trapped in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: the somewhat first official entry of my Greatest Showman au

"Woooahhh..."  
  
The young boy let out in astonishment as he sees the aerialist seamlessly flip through the air, swinging and catching the bars that was met to her halfway and grips on it, continuing the cycle.  
  
He wants to see it much closer in action.  
  
So being a curious little kid that he is, he looks around for the closest place he could watch the action.  
  
He gets a bright idea as soon as his eyes met the high platform and the steps leading on it.

* * *

Good God does it feel great for her to be in the air again.  
  
Granted its been a few weeks, that as well as the time it took to set-up the Tent, but it still feels rejuvenating to her and her brother to do what they love once more.  
  
 _Swing, flip, grip, and hang on the hoop, then swing again,_ is what goes on in her mind like a routine as she practiced about in the unoccupied ring.  
  
 _Swing, flip, gri- oh wait shit-!_  
  
She was about to land on the pedestal when she sees a boy, no less younger than 7 years old she thinks, is standing near the fricking edge of the platform.  
  
 _How the fuck did he... Okay first things first: land where I don't hit him._  
  
She hangs off the bar for a few minutes, planning the spot where she doesn't knock him over. Once settled, she began to swing back and forth and gains momentum, with the last swing high enough, she lets go of the bar and lands behind the boy.  
  
Whom of which, has his mouth ajar at the feat she had just committed.  
  
Anne stands up and dusts off her hands. "You alright kid or...?"  
  
"Holy crap lady, that was amazing!" He praises to the suddenly startled aerialist.  
  
"Thanks kid, but that was nothing-"  
  
"Nothing? But all those moves you did-" he gestures about wildly with his hands "-it looks like you were flying through the air!"  
  
She chuckles and looks impressed at the boy's enthusiasm. "Well I'm glad you think so, but introductions first; what's your name kid?"  
  
"I'm Henry, but you can call me Hal!" He gives her a toothy grin, "Mama and Papa brought me and my sister here today, something about checking on the condition of the circus or something I think."  
  
"Hal huh?" _Wait, did he just said to 'check on the condition of the circus?'_  
  
She looks at the boy wanly. "Say kid, you don't happen to be the son of Catalina Trastamará-Tudor and Arthur Tudor right?"  
  
Hal nods gleefully at the sound of his parents names.  
  
Anne, meanwhile, cringes a bit and says under her breath, "Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out you're up here, my God."  
  
Resting her hands on her hips, the female trapezist lets out a sigh and scans their surroundings, noting how far up they are- almost reaching the Tent's "ceiling" for that matter.  
  
She walks closer to the edge, gesturing to the boy to stand back a bit, and catches the still swinging about bar, and ties it near the of the platform.  
  
"Alright, I don't want to get in trouble with your parents, so why don't you just run along back to them alright?" Anne looks back to him, "besides, it is way too dangerous for you to be far up here."  
  
Hal takes a few steps at the edge, looks down, and immediately regrets his decision.  
  
Anne was not kidding when she said that they were far high up.  
  
He steps back for a bit and crouches down, knees pressed up to his chest as he continues to curl himself up tighter to a ball. Why did he thought it was a good idea to climb up to something that is very much high from the ground?  
  
She notices the familiar form, something that her younger cousin used to do when she was not used to trapeze back then.  
  
"Hey," she takes an Indian seat in front of the trembling boy, "let me guess, fear of heights?"  
  
He nods from his curled up state.  
  
"Don't worry kid, it's going to be alright, let's get you down now." She was about to stand and get him up until she sees him shake his head in fervor.  
  
"N-n-no go down... Too... Too high from the g-ground..." He hugs himself tighter.  
  
"Well we can't exactly stay up here all day..." She mumbles as she tries to think of a solution to their dilemma. Emerald eyes roams about as to what she can exactly use.  
  
It finally landed on the bar she tied up earlier.  
  
 _Well if he doesn't want to take the steps down..._  
  
 _God,_ she hopes to him or whatever higher being is up there, _let's hope his mother doesn't throw a fit when she finds out about this._  
  
"Okay Hal, I have an idea on how to get us down from here, but I need you to cooperate with me, okay bud?"  
  
He nods at her stiffly as he peeped an eye at her, brown with hints of gold is what meets her, just like his mother's.

* * *

She breathes in deeply, and then lets it out.

Gripping the bar in her hands, she asks the kid clinging onto her tightly, "You doing alright there Hal?"

She can feel him nod and as he buries his head deeper into her hair, wanting to not witness what is about to happen.

"Alright kid, here we go!"

She swings off the platform, the boy clungs on to her tighter as the aerialist begins to gain momentum to succeed on catching the hoop hanging in the center.

_Back-and-forth, back-and-forth, back-and-forth, back-and-forth._

At the last swing, she lets go of the bar and falls to catch the hoop, Anne is almost certain the young boy is about to cut off her air circulation by the way he tightened his grip.

She catches the hoop and hangs off it with one arm for a bit, and hangs the other one on it as well. With both hands on the hoop, she hoists herself up (with a bit more difficulty than usual) and sits on it, getting the hoop to go down.

Once lowered enough, she steps off it and taps the kid on his head. "Hey Hal, look, we're not up high anymore."

He lifts his head tentatively from her hair and sees that they are no longer up high in the air anymore.

Letting him down, Hal immediately dove in to give Anne a hug.

"Thank you..." He hugs her tighter, "and I'm sorry for sneaking up there, I promise it won't happen again! You won't tell mama right?"

She gives him a pat on his head. "Don't worry I won't, but next time, make sure to not go about climbing things without supervision alright?"

He nods to her once more and she reciprocates the hug.

"Hal!"

Anne broke away from him upon hearing the familiar voice. He gives her a sheepish smile and a wave before running back to his mother.

Catalina opens up her arms as soon as her son was near, spinning him about before setting him down. "And where exactly have you been off to little man?" She ruffles his hair with a chuckle.

"Mama!" The boy whines wholeheartedly as he tried to tame his curls, "I was just exploring the place, oh! And I made a new friend, uh..."

"Anne, the name's Anne Boleyn kid," she supplied as she got closer to mother and son. She spares a glance at the older woman, "And it's been a while since I last saw you here Catalina, how's the rest of the family?"

The Spaniard raised a brow at her before responding. "Quite well, Mary's just been accepted to that ballet school she's been practicing nonstop for, and this one-" she lays a hand on his shoulder "-is planning to be a veterinarian. He's quite fond of animals."

The trapezist lets out a low whistle. "Well someone is certainly aiming for something big," she ruffles his hair, "just make sure you study hard kid, and if that doesn't work out, you always have a place here in the troupe."

His eyes sparkled at the prospect.

Catalina, meanwhile, shakes her head. "Alright, enough of that. Come on, we need to get home."

"Aww," the boy lets out until waving a goodbye to Anne.

She returns the gesture as well and looks at his mother, giving her a parting nod.

Catalina returns the sentiment before the mother-and-son duo left.

Making sure that they were really out of sight, the Boleyn girl makes her way back to the center of the ring and begins to practice with the hoop once more.


End file.
